


I'm Not Isaac

by finching



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Childhood, Cute, Cute Kids, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, M/M, Parenthood, Phan Fluff, Teenagers, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finching/pseuds/finching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil's child Isaac isn't Isaac at all. Her name is Isabelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining through our window. That's what woke me up. It felt early. Checking the clock confirmed my suspicion. It was 7 in the morning. I looked over at Phil, who was deep in sleep, his mouth hanging open and his arm thrown over his eyes. I grinned at the sight. I'm so lucky. I didn't want to get up, of course, but the light from outside was persistent, and I rolled out of bed. I padded out of our room and into the hallway. It was summer, so me and Phil didn't need to wake up early to force our son out of bed. I decided to check on him anyway.

Isaac was sleeping the same way Phil does, mouth open, catching flies, arm over the face. He was wearing his favorite pink shirt, the one he wore almost every single day of summer vacation. I didn't wake him up, I know he'd kill me. I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Lucky Charms or Shreddies? I didn't dwell on it, reaching without hesitation for the Lucky Charms. After my bowl was poured and I was seated in my sofa crease, I turned on the TV. Some cooking programme was on.

Several episodes of the programme later, Isaac emerged from his room. His long hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Where's Dad?" He asked, jumping over the back of the couch and taking a seat next to me.

"Where do you think?"

"Sleeping?"

"Of course." Isaac snorted and brushed some hair out of his face.

"Why do you keep your hair so long, Isaac?" I inquired, taking a strand of ginger hair between my fingers. He brushed my hand away, looking at the floor.

"I-I like it," He twirled a tress around his finger. I didn't reply and looked back at the television. We heard heavy footsteps and the sound of cereal hitting a bowl. Phil emerged from the kitchen with an overflowing cereal bowl. He weaved his way over to a chair and sat down.

"G'morning, boys!" He said with a grin. I felt Isaac shift next to me. We watched the programme until I heard quiet sniffles. I looked around until my eyes rested on Isaac. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and dribbled down his chin.

"Isaac! What's the matter?" I moved closer and put my arm around him. Phil rushed over and knelt beside the couch, a concerned look on his face.

"It's-it's- no, you would hate me," Isaac cried. Phil and I looked at each other worriedly.

"Isaac, we could never hate you," Phil promised.

"No, no, I know you would. I know it," Isaac sobbed.

"Isaac, believe me, whatever this is, we can fix it. We could never hate you, even if we tried. Which we have," I said, holding him tighter. He let out a weak laugh, which made me feel a bit better. It physically pained me to see Isaac crying like this, and I know Phil felt the same way.

"Okay, um- it's- it's not Isaac, actually," He murmured, his voice shaky.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"I'm not your... I'm not your son either," Isaac took a breath. "I'm your daughter."

There was a silence, and everyone held their breath.

"Okay!" Phil was the first one to speak, back to his cheerful self in an instant.

"You're our daughter, then?" I asked.

"Yes! And I'd like to be called Isabelle, if you will," Isaac- no, Isabelle said.

"Thanks for telling us, Isabelle," Phil said. I nodded in agreement. I'm glad that Isabelle told us. Things like this are not best left unsaid. Isabelle grinned and tears filled her eyes, happy ones. I embraced Isabelle, the best daughter I could ever wish for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Phil, and Isabelle go shopping and are faced with a transphobic employee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have this be a oneshot but now it's chaptered! Yay! Each chapter will be a little story about something they do as a family.

It was 3 days after Isabelle came out, and Phil and I were thrilled at the drastic change in her mood. She hummed every second of the day, just like she used to, but stopped a couple months ago. She seemed much happier all around.

“Hey, dads?” She came into Phil and I’s room, where we were sitting next to each other on our laptops. True love, huh?

“What’s up?” Phil said, looking up from his screen.

“Could you maybe take me, um,” Isabelle twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “Could you take me to go shopping?”

“Of course!” Phil grinned, put his computer to the side, and hopped off the bed. Isabelle’s face shined with happiness.

“Awesome!” She hugged Phil as he walked over to her. I shut my steaming hot laptop and made my way over to them.

“Okay, let’s go, then,” I said. We donned our shoes and pocketed some money, then walked out the door.

We arrived a the store. I was accustomed to walk to the boys’ section of the store, and I almost did. Phil caught me and directed me to the girls’. I was kind of embarrassed, I was trying to make Isabelle as comfortable as possible with coming out. I’m not the best at remembering her name or pronouns, and it made for a few awkward corrections.

Isabelle walked around for a bit, dismissing our clothing recommendations. She said we knew ‘nothing about fashion’. Psh.

After what felt like years, Isabelle walks toward us with clothes piled in her arms.

“I think I need to try them on. I don’t know if they’ll fit,” She said. Phil nodded and we walked around a bit until we found the changing room. That was the first time we’d been out of the house since our daughter came out. I was a bit worried on how the woman at the counter will react.

We approached the lady, who gave us a warm smile.

“Looking for the men’s room?” She asked. Isabelle shifted with uncomfort.

“Um, no, thank you,” I said and propelled Isabelle to a room. She shut the door. Phil and I took a seat on a bench outside the area, and pretended not to notice the employee shooting us looks. Finally, after about 10 minutes, she walked over to us.

“Um, excuse me, sirs, boys aren’t really allowed in the women’s changing rooms. Your son will have to leave. If the men’s rooms are full, you’ll just have to wait,” She said.

“Why would our daughter use the men’s room?” I asked. I didn’t know what to say, I was improvising.

“Your- your what?”

“Our daughter?”

“He- she- it isn’t allowed in this changing room, sir. Please get it to leave,” She said, clearly losing her patience.

“Excuse me?” I said. I stood up. I was furious. “Nobody calls my daughter ‘it’,” I stuck my finger in her face, knowing it’d annoy her.

“Fine, but if your son isn’t out here soon, I’m kicking him out.” She crossed her arms and began to walk away. I sat down slowly again and Phil moved closer to me, grabbing my hand with both of his and leaning his head on my shoulder. “Calm down, Dan.” But I could tell he was angry as well.

“Those queers and their tranny kid… annoying bastards.” I heard her say under her breath.

“What the fuck did you just say?”

“Don’t you swear in this store, sir,” She said.

“Don’t insult my daughter. I don’t care what you say about us. Don’t-” I was cut off by Isabelle emerging from the dresses room with her clothes. My face softened and I smiled down at her.

“They all fit alright?” She nodded, but her face filled with concern.

“Why is your face all red?” She asked, which made me realize how angry I was. My hands were shaking and my face was hot.

“Nothing, love. It’s- it’s nothing. Let’s go.” I said, grasping Phil’s and Isabelle’s hands and pulling them away. The employee glared at us as we rushed away from the changing rooms.

“Dad, why did she look so angry?” Isabelle asked, looking behind her.

“Because she’s a bad person, Isaac- Isabelle, I’m sorry,” I replied. I let go of her hand but held on to Phil’s. Mine were shaking, but Phil looked calm. I don’t know how, though. We paid for her clothes and left.

When we arrived home, I stormed to Phil and I’s room, still fuming. How dare that bitch insult my daughter. We’re paying customers after all. And what could Isabelle even do in the women’s changing rooms? She’s 13 years old! I paced around for a bit until Phil walked into the room.

“Dan?” He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. His hand was gentle and soft. Familiar. I sighed. Phil wrapped his arms around me. Gentle. Soft. Familiar. I melted into him.

“We are never leaving the house again,” I moped. I felt his breathy laugh against my neck. “Why are people so mean, Phil? I just want our daughter to be happy.”

“I don’t know,” Phil sighed. “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Dan would be a protective father and this was hella fun to write. (Wow, 'hella', I'm so professional.)


End file.
